


Snow On The Beach

by Fluffyboots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Barebacking, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren is a dork as always, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, New Zealand, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Smut, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), accidental date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/pseuds/Fluffyboots
Summary: Men in coats may damn well be Levi’s favourite thing about winter. Or… maybe it was just Eren in a coat.Levi has been pining after his colleague for as long as he can remember. He never thought he had a chance with Eren, but then one day fate, otherwise known as his eccentric boss, forces him to face his feelings head-on.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 18
Kudos: 428
Collections: 18+ Ereri Discord Server Summer Exchange 2020





	Snow On The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L_Leonhardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Leonhardt/gifts).



> This is my gift for L_Leonhardt, I hope you enjoy it! It was so much fun to write. 
> 
> This is set in New Zealand. All places and shops they visit are real and you can easily find them on google if you wish! If you google "Queenstown waterfront" and "Queenstown beach" you will see the exact spot they they go to. Before we begin, here is a "translation" for some of the kiwi slang words used in the fic. 
> 
> Bach (batch): holiday house  
> Mean as/sweet as: cool/okay  
> JAFA (jaffa): just another fucking Aucklander  
> Westie: someone from West Auckland. Bogan, known for wearing flannel shirts, snap backs, and smoking weed.  
> Gold card: elderly discount card  
> Crack up: funny 
> 
> If anyone from Hamilton reads this, I'm so sorry bro.

“All right, boys. Listen up!” 

  
Levi sighed and glanced up from his phone, half-way through typing out a text to Hange. 

  
They were currently on their lunch break at the job they were about to finish. It was a flash new apartment block in the city that needed lighting installed, right-bang in the middle of the clusterfuck that was Auckland City. For reasons he could not comprehend, someone had decided to tear up four main roads at the same time and leave them as decrepit piles of rubble for years to come. The entire city centre looked like Christchurch post-earthquake, except instead of waiting for a natural disaster to hit, they just went and fucked it all up themselves. 

  
Driving here had been enough of a pain in the ass, and he was not looking forward to spending the rest of his break listening to one of Erwin’s managerial tirades. 

  
Erwin looked around the table with expectant eyes, making sure he had everyone’s attention before continuing. “As you know, we–”

  
“Ah, bitch!”

  
Everyone looked over to the end of the table where Eren was sitting, one hand clamped over his mouth while the other squeezed a piping hot steak and cheese pie. He had the same one at least twice a week, and this wasn’t the first time it had led to an unfortunate outburst. 

  
Oddly enough, Levi found it damn near impossible to think of that young man as anything but cute. It wasn’t very common to find someone else who was openly gay in their business. It also wasn’t very common for Levi to develop a crush on one of his colleagues – in fact it was unheard of – but there was just something about Eren’s passionate and endearing personality that had managed to reel him in. His looks didn’t hurt either, you know… that face. Levi was neither eloquent nor poetic when it came to describing how he felt, but what he did know was that he was inexplicably drawn to that man in a way he had never experienced before. 

  
“Sorry,” Eren mumbled from behind his hand, his face tinting red. “Burnt my lip.” 

  
Erwin cleared his throat. “As you know, we have some money left over from the Christmas party. Seeing as it’s been a rough year, I thought we could all do with a little holiday and have decided to spend it on domestic flights.” 

  
Jean scoffed from across the table. “Bro, don’t tell me we’re going to Invercargill.” 

  
“Oi!” Erwin pointed a finger at him. “Stop being a dickhead. My Auntie’s from Invercargill, and I haven’t decided where we’re going yet, that’s why I’m bringing it up.” He sighed and dropped his hand, then turned away from Jean to address the table. “Has anyone got any suggestions?”

  
Marco leaned on his elbows and glanced down at his poorly constructed egg sandwich. “Why do we have to fly somewhere? Jean’s parents have a bach in Tauranga; it’s mean as.” 

  
“Because this is supposed to be an adventure,” Erwin said. “We can all tootle over to Tauranga any damn time we please, and do you really want to go there in the middle of winter? The entire point is to escape this soggy weather.” He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, chin lifted with dignified smugness. “Besides, Jetstar is having a birthday sale. Flights are thirty bucks a pop.” 

  
Eren licked a bit of gravy off his thumb, then crinkled his pie wrapper into a little ball. “What about Mount Ruapehu? We could go skiing or snowboarding. I went there a few years ago and it was amazing.” 

  
“Oh, come off it. You know we can’t afford that.” 

  
Levi rolled his eyes. He wasn’t surprised that a little ski trip was out of Erwin’s price range, but at least he now knew where he would take Eren if he ever built up the courage to ask him out on a date. Which… probably wouldn’t happen, ever. He let out another sigh and reached for his tea cup. “Can we just skip to the end of this conversation and unanimously agree that we’re going to Queenstown? It’s the only place worth visiting at this time of year.” 

  
“Oh yeah,” Eren chimed in. “I like Levi’s idea.” 

  
Levi glanced over and decided against drinking his tea when Eren gave him a shy little smile. Someone must have left the heater on, because he was starting to feel a bit hot under the collar. 

  
“Great,” Erwin said. “I’ll book the flights for next weekend. We can all take the Friday off.” 

* * *

The trip rolled around in the blink of an eye and, of course, Levi found himself seated next to Eren on the plane. It was only a three-hour flight, which meant that he didn’t have to worry about falling asleep and the embarrassing faces he would’ve made. 

  
The entire plane had rattled with turbulence when they flew over the strip of ocean separating the North Island of New Zealand from the South. Levi spent most of the journey reading a book on his phone and playing shitty mobile games, staring out the window next to him and generally doing just about anything he could to distract himself from the warm leg that kept bumping against his own. Unintentionally, he was sure. 

  
Levi only looked up from his phone when he heard a faint crunching sound. He glanced over at the seat beside him, seeing that Eren had decided to bring his own snacks and was currently nibbling on a slim finger of chocolate. “Is that a KitKat?” 

  
“Mhm,” Eren confirmed, moving his hand towards Levi to show off the red wrapper. “You want some?” 

  
“Nah, I’m good.” Levi blinked at the wrapper before lifting his eyes to Eren’s face. The black winter coat he was wearing really did wonders to accentuate his tall frame, slimming his torso while broadening shoulders, the collar messily folded down to make room for his knitted grey scarf. Men in coats may damn well be Levi’s favourite thing about winter. Or… maybe it was just Eren in a coat. He was wearing a similar one himself; prepared for their destination despite it being a bit too warm for the plane. “I like your scarf.” 

  
Eren met his eyes and smiled. “It’s a snood.” 

  
“Oh,” Levi said. God, why was he so bad at this? The only saving grace was that he hadn’t had to fart for the entire flight. 

  
“Have you been to Queenstown before?” 

  
“No, I haven’t.” 

  
“It’s beautiful,” Eren said, fiddling with the rest of his chocolate bar. “Even with all the tourism. You’ll never run out of gorgeous things to look at.” 

  
So long as Eren was nearby, Levi had no doubt that would be true. “Have you ever gone ski–”

  
“Oh, look!” Eren practically jumped out of his seat. He leaned over Levi to look out the window, not seeming to care that he was practically draped across his lap.

  
Levi swallowed. Yes, his coat was definitely too hot for the plane and the heat rising in his face had absolutely nothing to do with Eren pressing against his thigh. Fuck, he even smelt good. Was that perfume?

  
“Can you see?” Eren turned to him, face dangerously close, then tapped his finger against the window. “Look at all the snow!”

  
Levi happily glanced away from those stunning teal eyes and stared out the window. It was beautiful; a seemingly endless range of white-capped mountains, each one a speckled mosaic of stone and snow. It never snowed in Auckland, and so for many of them it was a special sight that they only experienced on trips to the South Island. 

  
“I wonder if there’ll be any in the town.” 

  
“Maybe,” Levi mumbled; his eyes still trained on the passing scenery. 

  
It wasn’t long before a flight attendant came and told Eren that he had to get back in his seat for landing. Regaining his personal space filled Levi with relief, or at least it did, until he realised that Eren had left a sprinkle of KitKat crumbs on his jeans. He was forgiving considering the circumstance, but he couldn’t help but scowl as a speck of chocolate melted in his palm while dusting himself off. 

  
Once they had touched down, Levi was surprised to learn that they had to walk across the runway. They lined up, the doors opened, and as soon as his feet hit the ground, Levi felt his skin tighten. The air was dry and frigid, and he instantly wondered why the fuck he had recommended coming here. “Holy shit, it’s cold.” 

  
“Yup,” Eren called out from behind him. “I should’ve brought more socks, and maybe a hot water bottle.” 

  
Jean caught up with them, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. “Oh, harden up. It’s barely below five degrees you fucking jafas.”

  
“What?” Levi paused to glance back at him. He knew what it meant – Just Another Fucking Aucklander – but was confused all the same. “You’re a jafa, too.” 

  
“Yeah bro, but you’re an even bigger one.” 

  
Erwin jogged to catch up, Marco right on his heel. “Jean, what did I tell you about being a dickhead? Cut it out or I’ll ship you straight back to Hamilton.” 

  
Jean looked back at the blond man with furrowed brows. “Aye? I’m not from Hamilton.” 

  
“Doesn’t matter, mate. That’s just where I send dickheads and wankers.” 

* * *

It was just past six in the evening by the time their shuttle dropped them off at their accommodation – a small block of self-contained studio apartments. They had all agreed that it was the best option as they make their own breakfast and wouldn’t have to converse with hotel staff. It wasn’t fancy, but none of them cared so long as it was warm and comfortable. 

  
They all waited outside the apartments with their bags while Erwin checked them in and retrieved the keys. 

  
“Okay,” Erwin said, walking towards them and holding his hands out. “We’ve got three rooms. Marco and Jean in number three, Levi and Eren in four, and I’m by myself in five because… well, I’m the boss.” 

  
“Sweet as.” Jean reached out and took his key, then wandered down the path with Marco. 

  
Levi pressed his lips together. He was apprehensive about sharing a room with Eren, but at least it gave them an excuse to talk some more. Terrible as he might be at conversation, he did quite enjoy it with the right person. “Thanks,” he said, taking their key and glancing at Eren before heading off to find their door. 

  
Levi frowned at the ice slushing beneath his new combat boots. Nature should make up its damn mind about snowing and not snowing instead of giving them this gross mush. Eren kicked it a bit while walking beside him, clearly enjoying the trampled sleet a whole lot more than he. They soon reached their door, painted plain white with a black number four glued onto the wall beside it. He inserted the key and clicked the lock, then pushed open the door and trudged inside.

  
The room seemed good enough. The decor was outdated but there was a kitchenette area, a small wooden dining table with three chairs, a television, a wall heater, and then another door at the back that must lead to the adjoining bathroom. 

  
Eren walked further inside, and Levi’s eyes flicked over to the other side of the room. Again, nothing fancy, just your standard bedside tables, lamps, a set of drawers that they wouldn’t use and… one double bed. 

  
Levi dropped his bag and marched back out the door. “Erwin!”

  
“Whoops,” Erwin said as he walked by, shrugging his shoulders without so much as looking into the room. “Must’ve been a mix up. Sorry, mate.” He kept walking, chuckling to himself as he scooted down the path with his little wheely suitcase. 

_  
Bastard. _

  
Levi walked back into the room, seeing that Eren had taken the initiative and deposited his bag next to the bed. This was simultaneously both a dream come true and an absolute fucking nightmare, although it was leaning more towards the latter. “Uh…” 

  
“Don’t worry about it,” Eren said, unzipping his bag and digging through it. “We’ll figure something out. It’s no big deal.” 

  
“Yeah.” Levi carefully closed the door behind him, wiping some ice off the sole of his boot before picking up his bag. The only sensible way to deal with this situation was with sheer indifference. “You’re right. It doesn’t matter.” 

  
Levi walked over to the other side of the bed and put his bag in the corner. He couldn’t believe this room didn’t even have a couch he could sleep on. 

  
Once they had settled in, they all headed out to a local restaurant for dinner and drinks at a fancy buffet in a central hotel. It was on a high floor with large glass windows overlooking the lake, although the view was somewhat wasted in the dark. They hung around for a few hours and chatted amongst themselves, and Eren just couldn’t keep himself away from the extravagant wall display of bite-sized desserts. Levi had a few glasses of wine; enough to ease his nerves but not enough to completely rid him of his good judgement. 

  
He was sure he was going to need that later in the evening. 

* * *

It was late by the time they arrived back at their rooms, and upon stepping inside, Levi immediately cursed himself for forgetting to turn on the radiator. The temperature had dropped close to zero, and now the only thing keeping his fingers from falling off was the alcohol he had consumed earlier. 

  
“I’m taking a shower,” Eren said. He went over and dug through his bag, retrieving a few bottles and containers before disappearing into the bathroom. 

  
Levi turned around to lock the door and close the curtains, then went over to flick on the radiator with a bleak sigh. It was shocking how dismal the heating was even in the  
South Island. The room would take a while to warm up, but it would at least be a few degrees higher by the time Eren was done. 

  
He wandered over to the bed and stared down at the beige duvet cover. It was large enough that they wouldn’t have to be physically touching, but Levi had no doubt that his body would be attracted to Eren even while in the depths of sleep. He was firmly opposed to sleeping on the end like a dog, and while top-and-tail was a viable idea, he couldn’t stand the thought of forcing Eren to stare at his feet. Could they put a pillow between them? He didn’t want Eren to think that he didn’t _want_ to touch him. Why was he putting so much thought into this? Fuck, he should have gotten pissed at the restaurant. That way he might have been able to just pass out before Eren even came out of the shower. 

  
Levi stood there and listened to the muffled hush of water before deciding to just shut up and be mature about it. He had shared a bed with friends many times in the past without any awkwardness and there was no reason this couldn’t be the same. 

  
He walked around to the right side and sat down on the bed, pulling his feet up to start unlacing his boots. He just needed to stop thinking about it so much. Just lie down and go the fuck to sleep – and that was exactly what he had been about to do when the bathroom door burst open. 

  
“Sorry!” Eren ran out, a towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist and water dripping down his torso. “F-forgot my shampoo.” He dove into his bag and retrieved another small bottle, then turned and scurried back towards the bathroom. “Ah, cold! Cold, cold, cold!”

  
The door slammed shut, and Levi was left with a slack jaw and a half-hard dick. 

  
He should have just stayed at the hotel. 

  
Levi was next in the shower despite having already had one that morning. He wanted to be as clean as possible before going to bed, and he masturbated under the stream of water in hopes that it would prevent any overnight erections. He bit his lip and thought of Eren’s wet, toned body while stroking his cock, the fresh image in his mind managing to make him come in record time. It wasn’t very appropriate with only a door between him and the man he was fantasising about, but at the time, Levi just couldn’t bring himself to care. 

  
He did feel a bit ashamed once he opened the door and saw Eren tucked up in bed. Not enough that he wouldn’t do it again, but still. Eren was laying on his side and scrolling through some social media app, and Levi sighed before stepping out of the bathroom. The room had warmed up enough that he wasn’t shivering in his pyjamas – which were actually just sweatpants and a shirt because he usually slept in his underwear and had to improvise – and so he turned down the radiator before walking over to the bed. 

  
Eren looked back over his shoulder upon hearing his steps. “Hey.” 

  
“Hi,” Levi replied while walking around to the empty side of the bed, eyes so fixated on Eren that he narrowly avoided tripping over his boots. 

  
“I hope you don’t mind that side. I know some people are really particular about it, but I just saw your stuff there and assumed it was all good.” 

  
“Yeah, it’s fine.” Levi peeled back the blanket, careful not to disturb Eren’s little pocket of warmth, then slid in and settled down on his back. Some of Eren’s body heat was already seeping over to his side, so warm and inviting that Levi clenched his jaw and rolled onto his side to lay back-to-back. 

  
“Dinner was nice,” Eren said, the lamp next to him still illuminating the room with muted yellow light. “But I am kinda worried that Erwin is gonna send us all a bill once we get home.” 

  
Levi scoffed, gently rubbing his feet together to help himself warm up. “Don’t be ridiculous – he’ll just deduct it from your pay.” 

  
“Wait, seriously?” 

  
“No,” Levi said, smirking to himself while pressing his face further into his pillow. “Well, at least I hope not.”

  
“Yeah, nah… I’d tell him to piss off.” Eren chuckled, then plugged in his phone and set it down on the nightstand. “I’m glad I got a room with you, though. I’d rather sleep out in the ice than next to Jean or something. I try my best to ignore him, but sometimes he’s just such a… such a…” 

  
“A westie?” 

  
“Yeah,” Eren said. “That. I mean, he’s my friend and everything, but he’s definitely not bed-sharing material.” 

  
Levi pressed his lips together. What did that mean? Did Eren think of them as such good friends that he wasn’t worried about anything happening? Now he felt even worse for jacking off in the shower. “Did they say what they wanted to do tomorrow? I wasn’t really paying attention over dinner.” 

  
Eren flopped onto his back with a small sigh. “Nothing specific. Marco said something about a lake cruise, but I get motion sick on boats.” 

  
“I’m sure there’ll be something else you can do.” 

  
“True.” Eren let out a brief hum, then reached over to flick off the light. “Well, goodnight.” 

  
“Goodnight,” Levi replied. It had been a while since he’d had someone next to him to say that to. Even though Eren lying beside him didn’t mean anything, it still felt pretty fucking good. 

  
“Um, Levi?” 

  
Levi blinked into the darkness. “Yeah?” 

  
“I…” Eren exhaled loudly, the sheets crinkling as he turned into a new position. “I’m sorry if I touch you or anything. I’ll try to stay on my side, but I do tend to move around a bit while I’m sleeping.”

  
“Don’t worry about it.” Levi closed his eyes and pretended not to feel the ache in his chest. “It’s no big deal.” 

  
Silence followed, their breaths filling the air until Eren’s weakened voice finally replied. “Yeah… right.” 

* * *

Levi shifted as he awoke to a tickle at his nose and a faint floral scent. He cracked his eyes open, and it was only then he realised that Eren hadn’t been kidding about moving around in his sleep. It appeared Eren had been attracted to his body heat like some kind of human lizard, having wiggled so far over that he was close to pushing Levi off the bed. 

  
Things only got worse as Levi became aware of their situation. Eren had shuffled all the way back to him, and his unconscious body had thought it would be a good idea to curl up around him. Fuck… they were spooning. 

  
Eren let out a faint hum and pushed back against him, and Levi struggled to control his breathing. The mere proximity was enough to put him on edge, let alone when Eren rubbed up against him and made those adorable little sounds. It was almost like Eren was happy to have him there, happy to have him close. Levi wouldn’t delude himself by thinking that was true – the man was merely wiggling around in his sleep – but he saw no harm in letting himself believe it for just a moment. He inched closer, gently bumping one of his legs against Eren’s while enjoying his lightly scented hair. 

  
Eren pressed back again, causing Levi’s breath to shake at the light pressure against his crotch. He knew it was wrong to stay like this, to find pleasure in the attention Eren was unknowingly giving him, but still his body refused to move. Maybe it was because he was still half asleep himself, or maybe it was because he knew this would likely be his only opportunity to experience the very thing he had been yearning for. To touch Eren, to hold him… even though knowing how good it felt would surely turn out to be more of a curse than a blessing. 

  
Levi was close to dozing off again when Eren slowly twisted his neck and glanced back at him. Their eyes met, both frozen in a moment of silent realisation. Then, as if on the drop of a penny, they simultaneously jolted awake and launched away from each other. 

  
Levi had the misfortune of tumbling off the side of the bed. “Ugh!” He hit the floor with a bang and took half the bedding down with him. Despite being somewhat tangled, he quickly sat up and tried to cover his ass. “Sorry, I… I was asleep.” 

  
“Yeah,” Eren said, kneeling on the bed with cheeks as red as a beetroot. “M-me too.”

  
Levi sat there and stared; his own face hot with embarrassment. “We should get changed. The others must be awake by now.” 

  
“Yeah,” Eren repeated, too flustered to think of anything else to say. He hopped off the bed and dashed over to his bag, then disappeared into the bathroom with an armful of fresh clothes. 

  
Levi watched the door close. He let out a strained sigh, rubbing a hand over his face before running it through his bed-messed hair. It was no big deal. Yeah, they could easily pretend that they hadn’t just been cuddled up to each other. 

  
He stood up and lazily pushed the sheets back onto the mattress, then continued to make the bed with as much diligence as he could muster. 

  
Yeap. He had already forgotten all about it. 

* * *

Once ready, they met up with the others and headed to the town centre. It had snowed overnight – a fact that left Eren delighted and made Levi pull his scarf tighter around his neck. 

  
The central area was quaint. A mix of cute historic buildings and new development, the environment just as charming as you would expect from a small and touristy town. It was a far cry from the dreary streets of Auckland, overall clean and well maintained, a variety of trees still speckled green even in the dead of winter. Snow thinly blanked the ground, already laden with footprints and a few fallen leaves. 

  
They passed several snow-sport shops on their way down to the waterfront, where they were treated to a view of the bright and vibrant lake that Queenstown was known for. Behind it stood a breath-taking stretch of snow-capped mountains, the very ones they had marvelled at through the window of an airplane. The view was even more spectacular now that it was backed by a light blue sky and billowing clouds. 

  
It was there that Erwin found the tour operator for the lake cruise. He spoke to a staff member in a large booth, then wandered back to the group with a colourful brochure in his hand. “All right, who’s in? It’s about an hour-long ride, and not too pricey since we’re going for the budget boat.” He gestured over to the docks, right past a fancy yacht to the boat labelled ‘Million Dollar Cruise.’

  
“Keen,” Jean said, while next to him Marco excitedly nodded his head. 

  
Eren hummed, pressing his lips together and burying his hands in his coat pockets. “Yeah, um… I think I’ll sit this one out. You guys enjoy it, I’m just gonna walk around the town for a bit.”

  
Erwin looked at him. “Are you sure? The crew probably has some medicine on board.” 

  
“It’s fine,” Eren said. “Boats aren’t really my thing, anyways.” 

  
Jean blinked over at him. “You’re from the City of Sails, bro. But sure, have fun wandering around on your own.” 

  
Levi interjected before he even had a chance to think about it. “I’ll stay with him.” Teal eyes flicked over to him, and Levi’s mouth went dry the moment he met them. “Uh, unless you wanted to be on your own, that is. I don’t mind either way.” 

  
“No, that’s okay,” Eren said, his face lighting up with a charming smile. “I wouldn’t mind some company.”

  
“Right, then,” Erwin said. “Let’s go buy our tickets. The next cruise is in ten minutes.” 

  
The three of them wandered off towards the booth, leaving Eren and Levi standing by themselves on the pier. 

  
“So,” Levi began, slotting his hands into his pockets. “Anywhere in particular?” 

  
“Well, actually… there is this one place.” Eren gave him a cheeky smile, then turned around to lead them down a street and back into the middle of town. 

  
A few minutes later, they arrived at the entrance of a store with a bright red sign reading; ‘Remarkable Sweet Shop’. It was clearly named after the mountain range from across the lake, The Remarkables, much like several other establishments they had passed by. 

  
Levi followed Eren inside, pushing back his ruffled fringe and kicking snow from his boots. The inside was quite remarkable. Large candy stores weren’t really a thing in New Zealand, and so it was a novelty to see shelves lined with giant lolly-filled jars, the entire room filled with displays of confectionery from all around the world. There were a few American brands he recognised along with a collection of lesser-known names from other countries. 

  
“Wow, it’s even cooler than I remember.” Eren grinned and walked further inside, scanning the shelves with wondrous eyes and picking up a few sweets along the way. 

  
Levi looked around himself, brows furrowing as he inspected the bizarre arrangement of lollies over near the checkout. They had everything from build-your-own gummy hamburgers to a plastic unicorn that shat out little bubble-gum nuggets. 

  
“Levi, look at this.” 

  
“Hm?” He turned around to find Eren holding up a pink lollipop in clear wrapping, a strange black blob solidified in the middle of the candy. Levi squinted but was unable to make it out. “What’s inside it?” 

  
Eren smiled as if he was about to laugh, stepping closer and twirling the stick in his fingers. “A cricket.” 

  
Levi blinked, his surprise quickly turning into revulsion. “You’re taking the piss, right? There’s no way that’s real.” 

  
“It is!” Eren laughed. He came to stand next to Levi and held out the lollipop in front of them. “Look, it even lists the species name. Want to try it?” 

  
Levi craned his neck forward, unable to believe what he was looking at. It was an honest to god insect, fossilised in the middle of a lollipop like a prehistoric mosquito trapped in amber. He gave Eren a stagnant glare. “Do I look like a man who eats crickets?” 

  
“I bet it just tastes like candy.” Eren side-eyed him, still smirking mischievously. “I’m gonna buy it for my friend. Yeah… Mikasa would lose her shit if she found this tucked beneath her pillow.”

  
Levi let out an assumed scoff, smiling into green eyes as Eren put on an evil snicker. “Are you getting anything else?” 

  
“Oh yeah.” Eren held up the small basket in his other hand, packed to the brim with lolly bags and various packages. “Old favourites and a few new things to try. Have you found anything?” 

  
“It’s hard to decide. There’s so much here, it would be a waste to buy something I’ve had before.” 

  
“What do you like?” 

  
“Uh…” Levi had to think about it for a moment. He didn’t eat sweets often enough to have a list of favourites. “I usually go for sour stuff, I guess.” 

  
“Oh, then you should try these!” Eren ducked down one of the aisles and retrieved two small plastic bags, then walked back over while waving them in the air. “Watermelon slices and sour rainbow ribbons. These are the best. Oh, and we’ve got to look at the fudge, too.” 

  
“Fudge?” Levi blinked, then followed Eren’s eyes over to a glass display cabinet on the other side of the register. “Oh, right.” 

  
They walked up to the glass, where Levi peered through at the blocks of confectionary while a young lady came over to stand behind the counter. 

  
“Morning, gentleman. We do free taste-tests for the fudge, just let me know if anything catches your eye.” 

  
Levi sucked on his cheek and tried to read all the flavour cards. There were dozens – all of your typical flavours like chocolate, vanilla, caramel, and then a range of more unique varieties such as crème brulee, birthday cake, and lemon meringue. 

  
They hung around and tasted a few, during which Eren enquired about the flavour of the month and any other specials they had running. 

  
Levi enjoyed most of the flavours he tried, even if a lot of them were a bit too sweet for his liking. He was scanning the cabinet for anything else he wanted to taste when he saw a rather bizarre name at the back. "Marmite?" 

  
“Yes, sir!” The lady beamed, not at all put off by his incredulous tone. “We love creating unique kiwi flavours. It’s a salty-sweet fudge.” 

  
Levi couldn’t believe it. He enjoyed marmite on toast every now and then, particularly with eggs or avocado, but these people had taken it too far. He had absolutely no interest in tasting that tar-black monstrosity. “Really?” Levi straightened up and looked at her with a queasy scowl. “You’re telling me that you sat down to come up with a kiwi flavour to put in your fudge and thought, nah… not feijoa, not pavlova, but fucking Marmite. Is there a beetroot and egg flavour, too?” 

  
“It is a bit controversial,” the woman laughed awkwardly. “And no to the beetroot and egg, but we might give it a go one day.” 

  
“You people are insane,” Levi said, then tapped his index finger against the cabinet. “I’ll buy a slice of salted caramel.” 

  
Eren chuckled, smiling at Levi before giving the woman a quirky look. “Kiwifruit sorbet for me, and I’ll have a taste of the Marmite if that’s all right.” 

  
“Sure thing.” The lady leaned into the cabinet, putting their blocks of fudge into a wrapper before cutting off a small chunk for Eren to taste. She popped them all on top of the counter, smiling again while starting to tap their purchase into the register. 

  
Eren fearlessly popped the little cube of Marmite fudge into his mouth. He slowly chewed it, smacking his lips and humming in a way that would make you think he was a candy connoisseur. “Yeah,” he said, nodding sagely and glancing over at Levi. “It’s pretty gross.” 

  
Levi scoffed, but it continued into a deep chuckle as soon as Eren burst into laughter. He didn’t even know what they were laughing at – only that it had been quite a while since he had such a genuine smile on his face. 

  
The woman laughed along, a bit awkward but not at all offended. She finished entering their order and glanced between them expectantly. “Is that all?” 

  
“Yeah,” Eren said, still trying to get his giggles under control. He pulled out his wallet and paid the total, then grabbed his bag full of sweets and headed towards the door. 

  
Levi straightened up as they walked out into the snow-chilled air. “I can’t believe you just spent over a hundred dollars on sweets.” 

  
“Quality comes at a price,” Eren said, a big grin still digging into his cheeks. “This will last me ages. But while we’re at it… there’s actually a Cookie Time shop just around the corner.” 

  
“You’re joking.” Levi’s heart stuttered when Eren gently bumped into his shoulder and met his eyes, the warmth in his chest making him forget all about the cold air in his lungs. 

  
“Why not?” Eren turned to lead them down another street, the footpath lined by naked trees with snow-dusted branches. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of the Cookie Muncher.” 

  
Needless to say, they ended up at the Cookie Time shop. It was a popular company – world famous in New Zealand, as the saying went – but Levi had never laid his eyes on a fresh one before. They usually came in plastic wrappers that advised you to heat them in the microwave for five seconds. The entire shop had smelt of freshly baked cookies and sweet chocolate, and the store offered several flavours that were not sold anywhere else. Levi had opted for a raspberry and white chocolate cookie, while Eren went all in and took on the triple chocolate brownie. 

  
Their sugary adventure ended back down at the waterfront. Close to the wharf was a tiny little beach, pebble and shell mixed with gritty sand, right on the edge of the lake and looking out over glacial-blue water backed by a cloudy mountain range. They sat down on a bench and enjoyed the view while waiting for the others to return. 

  
It was bizarre to see snow on a beach – complete with a cheeky little snowman that some kid must have constructed earlier in the morning. Levi took a photo on his phone, unable to keep himself from scoffing at its chubby body and deformed face. 

  
“That was fun,” Eren said, sitting beside him with a bag of candy in his lap. “I’m glad you stayed with me. It would’ve been pretty boring on my own.” 

  
“Somehow I doubt that.” Levi snapped one more photo of the lake before slipping his phone back into his coat pocket. He looked at Eren, relishing the softness in turquoise eyes as they stared out over the lake. “You’re just lucky I was there to stop you from eating that second cookie.” 

  
“We could’ve halved it.” Eren chuckled lightly, then leaned into Levi’s side and turned to meet his eyes. 

  
Levi swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat. Eren’s face was right there. His gentle smile, his cheeks flushed against the collar of his coat, and his eyes… his eyes that were looking back at Levi with the same softness they had bestowed upon the water. It caused Levi’s heart to race, and the cold seemed non-existent as his eyes drifted down to Eren’s rosy lips. They parted slightly, almost in expectation, and Levi could have sworn they were drifting closer. 

  
Levi was drawn in like a magnet. It wasn’t until the tip of his nose brushed over Eren’s that he had the sense to close his eyes. A breath trembled against his lips, and then he felt the smooth warmth of Eren’s skin. It was a soft touch; a tentative graze of lips that neither of them were brave enough to deepen. Levi’s pulse was thundering by the time they parted, and when he opened his eyes, he was met by Eren’s bright and captivating gaze. He stared into them for what felt like an eternity, head in the clouds and hardly able to breathe. 

  
Levi wanted to feel it again. He had been about to lean back into Eren’s lips, but then teal eyes turned harsh and shifted to look past his shoulder. 

  
He was tempted to just grab Eren by the hand and run off with him. 

  
“Look at you two sitting around like a pair of old ladies,” Jean said, wandering closer with the others in tow. 

  
Levi took a deep breath to settle his nerves and calm his frustration. He sat up straight, then turned to give Jean a withering look. “Says the guy who just went on a cruise with a bunch of pensioners.” 

  
Eren laughed next to him, voice turning snarky as he tacked on, “I hope you remembered to show them your Gold Card, Jean.” 

  
Marco smiled while walking up to them. “It was great. We went all the way out and got some amazing views. Oh, and the captain was crack-up.”

  
“Nah mate,” Erwin said. “He seemed like a bit of a dick to me.” 

  
Jean scoffed and looked over at Erwin. “Don’t be ratshit. You’re just mad ‘cause he poked fun at your eyebrows.” He crossed his arms, turning around to look out at the water. “He said the lake water is so pure that it doesn’t conduct electricity. Reckon it’s true?” 

  
Levi quirked an eyebrow. “You want to test it?” 

  
Erwin chuckled while tightening the gloves on his hands. “Unfortunately, we don’t have time. There’s a restaurant up on that mountain over there. I thought we could take the gondolas up.” 

* * *

They stopped for a light lunch before walking to the end of town and over to the gondola building. It was a pleasant ride up; the glass walls of their cabin giving a full view of the snowy town and the mountains encapsulating it, the bright blue lake the dazzling centrepiece of it all. 

  
Levi had been tempted to ask Eren if he wanted to go separately, but he decided not to for fear of it being awkward. They hadn’t had an opportunity to talk about what had happened. For the most part, he was still stuck in a spiral of doubt. The over-thinker that he was, Levi spent the majority of the afternoon worrying that he had read the situation wrong, or that Eren had simply let it happen because he didn’t want to reject him and ruin their trip. He would have noticed by now if Eren felt the same way, right? 

  
They spent a few hours up the mountain, taking in the views and relaxing in the panoramic restaurant until it was time for dinner. Levi snuck the occasional glance at Eren, and his heart pattered in his chest the one time Eren caught his gaze and smiled bashfully down at his plate. 

  
Perhaps Levi just struggled to believe that he could ever be so lucky. 

  
The evening drew to a close, and they took one of the final gondolas back down the mountain. They walked back to their apartments in the dark, trampled snow crunching beneath their feet, now damp and forlorn as it gradually withered away. 

  
Levi sighed when they finally entered the warmth of their room. His fingertips tingled as they heated up, and he tried not to let his mind get away from him whenever he looked at Eren. His disbelief had faded over the course of the night. The moment they shared must have been genuine – it had breathed air into his lungs, from the way Eren had looked at him to how tender his lips had been, and merely thinking back on it was enough to make him want to experience it all over again. 

  
His palms were sweating. 

  
“I had a great time today,” Eren said after a bout of turbulent silence. He took off his scarf and his coat, the heated room allowing for more comfortable attire. 

  
Levi stared a bit too hard. “So did I.”

  
Eren hung his coat on the back of a dining chair, his hands rubbing over the shoulders in apparent apprehension. “I, um… I’m just going to take a shower.”

  
Eren disappeared into the bathroom with his bag, and Levi quickly went about locking up their room. 

  
Levi then took off his own scarf and coat and draped them on a chair next to Eren’s, the big bag of candy sitting on the table with a sour liquorice stick poking out the top. He started pacing back and forth at the end of the bed, almost able to visualise the giant question mark looming above it. 

  
They may have kissed, but he had no right to assume that Eren would want anything else. They weren’t obligated to rush into anything just because they would be lying next to each other. They hadn’t even chosen to share a bed. The last thing he wanted was to make Eren feel uncomfortable, and that was why Levi slammed the brakes on his thoughts before he could delve into dangerous territory.

  
No hopes or expectations.

  
They were just going to sleep. 

  
Eren took his sweet time in the shower, and when he finally emerged in blue pyjama pants and a singlet, Levi went in to brush his teeth and take a quick one himself. 

  
He came out of the bathroom and found a similar scene to last night; Eren already tucked in on his side of the bed and texting on his phone, the lamp beside him dimly illuminating the room. Levi slowly walked towards the bed, thinking himself inconspicuous, and he kept forcing himself closer even when Eren put his phone on the nightstand and glanced back at him. 

  
“Hey,” Levi said awkwardly, a poor attempt at cutting through the tension as he peeled back the bedding. 

  
Eren rolled onto his back, pulling the covers up to his chin and whispering, “hi.”

  
How was a grown man allowed to be so damn cute? 

  
Levi cleared his throat, pretending he hadn't had that thought while carefully slipping under the sheets. He laid down on his back, a sigh shaking in his throat as he blinked up at the ceiling. His body was tense even with a rift of empty mattress between them. 

  
Eren shifted, the sheets crinkling around him, and he ended up laying on his side facing Levi. He was yet to turn out the light and made no move to do so, instead deciding to let them hang in the thick silence of purgatory. 

  
Levi swallowed dryly. He was feeling far from restful – pulse just a little too fast, his hands just a bit too clammy. His mind jumped back and forth between whether he should test the waters or try to go to sleep as planned. 

  
Eren shivered, but even Levi could tell it was fake. 

  
He turned his head and found bright turquoise eyes staring back at him. Levi licked his lips, then asked quietly, “are you cold?” 

  
“Yeah…”

  
Levi rolled onto his side to face Eren. He fought through his nerves and reached out until he felt the warmth of Eren’s arm against his fingertips, then lightly trailed along it to brush over his hand. Eren’s skin was anything but cold – in fact it was just as feverish as his own. 

  
Eren gently flittered his fingers against Levi’s, taking the touch as an invitation to come closer. He shuffled forward to bridge the gap, his bottom lip catching between his teeth in a moment of apprehension. 

  
Levi did the same, inching a little closer and shifting his hand to Eren’s side. His palm hovered above the fabric before bravely settling on his body. Eren’s arms got caught between their chests as they came together, his head was now resting on the pillow directly in front of Levi. Close enough to feel the heat they were each giving out, noses just shy of bumping into each other. 

  
Levi shifted his gaze between teal eyes to take in every beautiful fleck of colour. “Better?” 

  
Eren gave a small nod, laying a palm on Levi’s chest and examining his face in much the same way. 

  
Levi could already feel the warmth radiating through him. Eren was giving him that look again, all soft and sweet, dark lashes shading the eyes that were staring at him with so much vulnerability. 

  
Levi let out a shallow breath, his throat dry and weighted with anticipation, then leaned in to lightly touch his lips to Eren’s. The response was instantaneous, and sparks collided in his chest when Eren pressed back against him. It was a feeling unlike any other. The heat of Eren’s lips against his own, soft and pliant, gently melding into him with the faintest of movements. 

  
They soon separated, but neither of them went far. Levi hovered in front Eren’s lips, savouring the breathless sigh that ghosted over him before going back for another. He was more confident this time, tilting his head to properly slot their mouths together, moving along with Eren’s lips and gradually introducing his tongue. 

  
Levi hummed when he got his first real taste of Eren. The tips of their tongues mingled between their lips, slow and tentative as they slid together with little swipes and flicks. Once they had gotten a sense of each other, Levi opened wider and delved deeper into Eren’s mouth, exchanging saliva while cherishing Eren’s tongue with a languid massage. 

  
Eren took a sharp breath before doing the same, sliding his tongue past Levi’s lips and giving back everything he received. His fingers curled into the front of Levi’s shirt as he let out a soft and dreamy moan. 

  
That sound was all Levi wanted to hear, and it only enticed him further into Eren’s mouth. Their tongues swirled together, now so deep and intense that it left their lips wet with saliva and plump from friction. He broke away from Eren to stare into half-lidded eyes, already starting to feel short of air. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

  
Turquoise eyes flicked over his face, and Eren took a deep and rugged breath while running his hand down Levi’s chest. “So have I.”

  
Levi held his gaze, able to make out his own reflection in the depths of Eren’s dilated pupils, and then he pushed forward to lock their lips together once more. They picked up right where they had left off, mouths wide and tongues hotly sliding together, hands grasping at clothing in a bid to pull each other even closer. 

  
Levi tightened his grip on Eren’s side, causing his shirt to crumple in the dip of his waist. Perhaps it was the shallow pants against his cheek or the way Eren was so eagerly sucking on his tongue, but he felt absolutely powerless to stop his fingers from wandering down and tucking beneath the hem of Eren’s shirt. He ran his hand up Eren’s back, losing the rhythm of their kiss as he focused on just how smooth and exquisite Eren’s skin was.

  
Eren clearly enjoyed the touch, his torso pressing forward to create a sensual curve with his back. He slid his own hands under Levi’s shirt and up his sides, a pleased hum echoing in his throat once he moved down to Levi’s muscular stomach. 

  
Levi let out a soft groan as warm fingers slid up to feel around his chest. The heat of Eren’s skin was enough to throw him into the flames of desire. He broke the kiss just long enough to peel off his shirt and toss it away, his eyes lighting up as he watched Eren immediately do the same. His breaths grew even heavier at the sight of Eren’s bare chest and exposed shoulders, all a uniform shade of bronze and nicely toned, the blankets sitting just low enough for Levi to catch a glimpse of pinkish-brown nipples. 

  
He was fucking beautiful. 

  
Levi returned to his lips with renewed passion. His hand roamed freely over Eren’s torso, feeling down his front and up his back before hooking over his shoulder. Their legs entwined beneath the covers to satiate the need to get closer. Levi slotted his knee between Eren’s legs, their bodies now pressed flush together and moving along with their mouths, and his fingertips dug into Eren’s shoulder when their erections brushed together through their pants. He was as hard as a rock, and it felt as though Eren was too. 

  
Levi’s arousal did wonders to ease his apprehension. He slid his hand down to settle on Eren’s hip, thumb dipping halfway into the elastic of his waistband and waiting for a reaction. Eren shifted while humming into his mouth – enthusiasm if ever he did hear it – and Levi took it as the green light to slip the rest of his hand into Eren’s pants. He passed over a patch of soft hairs to graze his fingers over Eren’s dick, the hot and velvety skin twitching in response to his touch. 

  
Eren moaned when Levi’s hand loosely wrapped around his length, gently massaging his shaft in a way that did nothing but tease him. He clearly did not have the patience for it, as he soon reached down to push his pyjama pants off his hips. 

  
Levi paused while Eren wiggled out of them, the garment ending up crumpled somewhere at their feet, then slid his tongue deeper into Eren’s mouth while getting a better grip on his erection. Levi slowly moved his hand, pulling up to the tip of Eren’s cock before moving back down again, his own arousal growing with every lustful sound Eren fed him. 

  
Eren’s hips pressed into Levi’s hand, but it wasn’t long before he insisted on reciprocating. He reached out to pull at Levi’s sweatpants, tugging them straight off his hips and pushing them down. 

  
Levi released Eren’s dick to help get his pants off, lifting his hips and gracelessly kicking them down his legs and off his feet. He melted back into Eren as heated fingers wandered over his cock, pulling back his foreskin with a few slow strokes before running down the underside to gently palm at his balls. The soft touch sent a wave of heat from Levi’s groin to the rest of his body, and his straining cock was already dripping clear fluid onto the sheets. 

  
Levi shifted his hips to line his erection up with Eren’s, then took both of them in his hand and started stroking them in unison. He loved how hot and smooth Eren’s skin felt against his own, the sensitive underside of their heads rubbing together every time Levi moved his hand along their lengths. Their kiss faltered, and soon they were doing little more than panting in each other’s mouths. 

  
Giving in to temptation, Levi lifted the duvet up with his elbow to take a peek under the covers. God, just the sight of his cock sliding against Eren’s was enough to send a jolt of pleasure down his spine. They were both so hard and flushed, their rigid lengths eagerly flexing in his palm, and then he watched as a dewy bead of precum pooled in Eren’s slit before dripping down his flushed head. Levi slid his hand up and circled the pad of his thumb over both their tips, softly rubbing at Eren’s slit to collect the little drop of fluid and mix it in with his own. 

  
“Ah…” Eren moaned against Levi’s lips, his eyes cracking open to glance down between them. He moved his legs to hook one over the top of Levi’s, hips faintly rocking forward to create more friction between them. The breaths in his throat gradually dissolved into quiet pleas. “Levi…” 

  
“Mmn,” he hummed back, leaning closer to run his tongue between Eren’s parted lips. He kept sliding his hand over their erections, collecting more and more precum as it continued to ooze from their tips. Levi wanted to hear Eren whisper his name again, so sweet and desperate, and then he wanted to hear him scream it. 

  
Eren clumsily embraced Levi’s tongue with his own, managing to lick and mouth at him with no real coordination, too immersed in the delicious friction on their cocks to focus on anything else. He pulled back to kiss the corner of Levi’s lips before moving along his cheek, leaving behind a dense trail of kisses as he made his way up to whisper in Levi’s ear. “Let’s have sex.”

  
Levi groaned into ruffled brown hair. Eren’s voice was so erotic that it made his cock throb with need, so hot and desperate for release that the mere thought of making love to Eren almost made him come on the spot. He let go of their erections and looked into lust-blown eyes. “Have you got lube?”

  
Eren gave a quick nod, swallowing hard as he waved his hand behind Levi’s back. “Pocket, inside my bag.”

  
Levi jumped out of bed fully naked and crouched down to rifle through Eren’s bag. There was a zip, and his fingers tugged it open to dip in and find a small plastic bottle. He crawled back under the covers and took his place next to Eren, their lips and hands immediately returning to each other’s bodies as Levi struggled to get the cap open. 

  
Levi paused once he managed to snap the lid open with his thumb. He had already built up a vivid fantasy of Eren taking his cock, but he had no reason to assume that Eren had envisioned the same scenario. He broke away from their kiss, breaths rugged as he took in Eren’s dimly lit face. “I want to fuck you.” 

  
Eren’s eyes cracked open, threading his fingers through black hair as his tongue swiped over his bottom lip. “I want you to fuck me, too.”

  
Levi’s breath caught in his throat. He surged forward to press their mouths together again, his tongue seeking out Eren’s as if his life depended on it. Their lips moved against each other with fervent hunger, tongues reuniting as Levi clumsily maneuvered his hands between them to squirt some lube into his palm. He warmed the liquid in his hand before smearing it over both their lengths, allowing them to wetly slide together without the harsh friction. 

  
Levi rolled over to push Eren down and hover above him, leaving just enough room between their bodies for his arm. Eren looked gorgeous beneath him; hair messily feathered over the pillow, lips glossy and parted, his vibrant irises barely visible beneath low and sultry lashes. 

  
Levi moved his hand down, gently passing over Eren’s balls to dip between his cheeks. He watched Eren’s eyes flutter when he rubbed over his hole, circling around the muscle to coat it with lube before pushing two of his fingers in. Eren eagerly opened up for him, rim clenching once or twice around his fingers before starting to relax into it.   
  


A soft moan echoed in Eren’s throat. He reached down and took both their cocks in his hand, slowly stroking them the same way Levi had, the fluid leaking from their tips combining with the lube to coat their shafts. 

  
Levi let out a gravelly hum, struggling to focus on the task at hand with Eren’s lithe fingers sliding along his cock. It already felt so good – he couldn’t wait to find out how Eren would feel around him, taking him in and caressing him so perfectly. He wanted to explore the deepest parts of Eren, his gorgeous body along with his marvelous soul, and the twitch of muscle around his digits further solidified the desire in him. He moved his fingers within Eren, sliding in and out of his hole while gently spreading them. 

  
“Mhn,” Eren whined, then dropped his own dick to focus solely on Levi’s. He wrapped his fingers around Levi’s thick shaft and slowly moved along it, biting his lip as he ran his palm over the soft skin and engorged veins. 

Levi moaned while working another finger into Eren’s ass, the lube now hot and dripping from his hand. He could feel Eren easing into it, stretching around his three digits with a little bit of give. 

  
“Ah… yeah,” Eren panted, letting go of Levi’s erection to wrap both arms around his back. He pulled Levi down, initiating another sloppy kiss as he lifted his legs up, then popped off Levi’s mouth to heave senselessly against his lips. “Levi… fuck, just put it in.”

  
Levi pulled his fingers out while slotting their mouths together again, tongues hot and downright frantic to devour each other. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so turned on, and he couldn’t get over how perfect his name sounded whenever it slipped past Eren’s lips. 

  
Levi lamented having to part from Eren’s mouth to reposition himself, shifting a bit lower and pushing on Eren’s leg to help him tilt his hips up. He grabbed his cock with his free hand and slid it down between Eren’s cheeks, taking a moment to enjoy the heat of Eren’s skin before lining up at his entrance. 

  
Eren let out a stuttered moan while stretching around the head of Levi’s cock, one hand grasping at Levi’s side and the other twisting in the sheets. 

  
“Oh, fuck…” Levi tried to control his breathing as he slowly slid into Eren, hot and velvety muscles squeezing around him and coaxing him in further. His entire body was aching with need by the time he had fully sheathed himself, the soft whimpers below him doing nothing to help him keep his composure. 

  
“Hnng–” Eren bit his lip to stifle another moan, the pleasure distorting his face making it clear just how much he enjoyed having Levi inside him. He nodded faintly, shifted his hips and dug his nails into Levi’s side. 

  
Levi didn’t need any further prompting. He supported himself with one hand on the mattress and one on Eren’s bent leg, letting out an unsteady breath as he dragged his cock out and slowly sunk back in. “Eren,” he whispered, eyes closing to relish the sensation of tight flesh pulsating around him. 

  
“A-ah,” Eren moaned while Levi started thrusting into him nice and slow. He released the bedsheet to run his hand down Levi’s chest, fingers grazing over muscles that were strained taut beneath flushed skin. 

  
Levi pushed in as far as he could, burying himself deep inside Eren and holding it for a moment before resuming his thrusts. He went faster, lube starting to drip down onto the sheets as he steadily thrusted into Eren. “Ah, god… you feel so good.”

  
“Mmn...” Eren was already breathless, lips parted and panting, his hands grasping at Levi’s sides as he blinked up at him with lidded eyes. 

  
Levi’s dick twitched when Eren let out another soft sound. He was drowning in his own lust, enthralled by every aspect of the man writhing beneath him, and the pleasure sparking hot in his gut sent his mind into a tailspin. 

  
“L-Levi.” Eren gently pressed on Levi’s torso and waited for him to stop moving. “Can I get on top?” 

  
“Fuck, yes,” Levi panted. He had been about to suggest a change himself; it was exhilarating to have Eren underneath him, but he had to admit that it wasn’t the most accommodating position. He carefully pulled out and rolled over to lay on his back, his body surging with anticipation as Eren emerged from the blankets to crawl over and straddle his waist. 

  
Eren took Levi’s erection in his hand, briefly stroking it before lifting up and pressing the tip against his entrance. He met Levi’s gaze, a sinful moan falling from his lips as he lowered himself onto Levi’s cock. 

  
Levi groaned and grabbed hold of Eren’s hips. Every time Eren took him felt even better than the last, and the new position allowed him to reach even deeper inside. 

  
Eren leaned over him to put one hand on the mattress, starting to lift himself up before sliding back down Levi’s shaft. “Oh… oh, yeah,” he moaned, pausing to sit flush against Levi’s skin and roll his hips forward. 

  
Levi squeezed Eren’s waist, his jaw going slack while Eren ground down on him. Each roll of Eren’s hips sent a wave of pleasure throughout his body, softly massaging his length and whittling away at his patience. “Come on,” he whispered, licking his lips while moving one of his hands to start stroking Eren’s dick. 

  
Eren jolted when Levi’s fingers wrapped around him. He gave up on what he was doing to keep moving up and down, rubbing his hands over Levi’s chest while taking his full length over and over. 

  
“Fuck, Eren.” Levi matched the pace with his hand, unable to tear his eyes away from the tight ass that was practically bouncing on his cock. He loved it – watching himself disappear between Eren’s cheeks, tan skin obscenely smacking against his own each time Eren dropped down on him, hips rolling in unison to desperately grind Levi’s dick against his prostate. The expression on Eren’s face was so perfect that it made Levi want to fuck him over and over again just so that he would never have to look away from it. 

  
“Ah, yeah… Mmn…” Eren kept going, a string of lewd moans and gasps tumbling from his parted lips. He sat up straight and put his whole body into it, precum leaking from his tip as he fucked himself on Levi’s cock. The bed started to squeak beneath them and softly bang against the wall. “Aha, ohh… L-Levi, Levi.” 

  
Levi let out a deep groan, still running his hand over Eren’s length while staring up at him. It was impossible to resist when Eren was calling his name so wantonly. He let go of Eren’s shaft and sat up, wrapping his arms around Eren’s back to press their chests against each other. The extra contact just made it all the better, skin grazing against skin as Eren’s continued moving in his lap. “Oh yeah… that’s it,” he panted into the crook of Eren’s neck, his lips dragging over golden skin to leave behind a trail of wet kisses. 

  
“Ha, ah…” Eren bowed his head, supporting himself on Levi’s shoulders as he picked up the pace. “Oh- oh, god.”

  
Levi swallowed a moan, his body already moving alongside Eren’s to rock up into him. Eren’s walls were clenching around him, so deliciously tight and soft that he couldn’t possibly last much longer. He slid his hands down to grab Eren’s cheeks and pulled them apart, his hips now fully thrusting up to slap against Eren’s skin. 

  
“Ah!” Eren enjoyed the deeper penetration, his rhythm crumbling into frantic bouncing as Levi’s cock hit further inside him. “Fuck… fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come.” 

  
“Shit, me too,” Levi rasped, digging his nails into Eren’s ass to keep him moving. Pressure was quickly building in his gut, and the sparks flying through his body warned of his approaching climax. He tilted his head up to pant against Eren’s moaning lips, taking in all he could of Eren’s tousled hair and beautifully wrecked expression. “Eren,” he said, breathless and harsh. “Can I come inside you?”

  
“Ha, y-yeah,” Eren stuttered on the brink of orgasm, desperately riding Levi’s cock until the friction against his prostate pushed him over the edge. “A-ah, Levi!” He dug his nails into Levi’s shoulder and seized up, back arching as his cum coated both their abdomens. 

  
Levi took over, his jaw clenching as he kept thrusting up into Eren. Nothing in the world could compare to the feeling of Eren walls convulsing around him, nails biting into his skin and whines soft against his lips. The sight of Eren so wholly consumed by pleasure caused heat to explode in his gut. “Oh!” Levi bucked up, his cock pulsing hotly as he came deep inside Eren. He savoured every moment of it, sliding his hands up Eren’s back to grasp at his protruding shoulder blades. 

  
They sat there for a while, lost in the high of post-orgasmic bliss, arms remaining around each other as their chests heaved with shallow and rugged breaths. It faded all too soon, and Levi loosened his embrace to plant a kiss on Eren’s shoulder before tilting his head up to slot their lips together. The kiss was languid and didn’t last long – they were both still desperate for air. 

  
When they separated, Levi stayed as he was to blink up into turquoise eyes. They met his gaze, and although the lust had faded, they were still filled with that same softness. 

  
“Wow,” Eren whispered, eyes shifting over Levi’s face and hands running down his back. “That was so good.”

  
Levi gave him a soft smile. “It was.” 

  
The moment that followed was comfortable and quiet. They took in each other’s faces while hands grazed over skin, running fingers through hair and meeting for a few feather-light kisses. It was the kind of post-coital affection that Levi would have been uncomfortable receiving from anyone else. With Eren, the tender touches made him feel just as good as the sex itself. 

  
Levi would have loved to sit there forever and cherish Eren, but he could already feel his own release dripping onto his thighs now that he had gone soft and partially slipped out. He pulled on Eren’s shoulders and laid them back on the bed, then rolled over so that he was lying on top of him. Levi tried not to stare too hard at Eren’s ass once he had removed himself. He appreciated the sight of his cum dribbling out of Eren only briefly, then reached over to the box of tissues that was sitting on the nightstand. 

  
After a quick clean up, Levi laid back in the bed and pulled the covers over their naked bodies. He shuffled up close to Eren, draping an arm over his waist as he rested his head on the pillow. They were both well in need of a shower, but he figured it couldn’t hurt to wait until morning. For now, he just wanted to look at Eren. To see him, hold him, touch his skin that seemed so warm compared to the cold that was blowing around outside. 

  
“Hey, um…” Eren mumbled half into the pillow, his gaze flicking over Levi’s face in silent expectation.

  
Levi blinked slowly, his fingertips idly wandering over the small of Eren’s back. “Yeah?”

  
“I was wondering how you felt about this.” Eren swallowed and licked his lips, more than a little bit distracted by the hand moving over him. “Us, I mean. This was pretty sudden, so I… I understand if you just wanted to have sex, but it wasn’t like that to me. I wanted it because it was you.”

  
Levi stilled his hand, letting out a calm and wistful breath as he gazed into hopeful green eyes. “I like you a lot, Eren.” He moved his hand up to brush his fingers over the side of Eren’s neck, gently tracing the skin beneath his ear and along his jaw. “I’ll take whatever you’re willing to give. A little bit… or everything.”

  
Eren sighed, tension releasing from his shoulders and a smile catching on his lips. “I like the sound of everything.” 

  
“So do I,” Levi whispered. 

  
They leaned in to meet each other’s lips, and while sharing a tender kiss, Levi decided that tomorrow he would take Eren up to the ski field. 


End file.
